Conexión: 1994
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Su abuela le acaba de demostrar (y de qué manera) a Bonnie que es bruja, y ahora encima le empieza a contar historias sobre un asesino al que ayudó a castigar hace años. Bonnie pronto se ve metida en todo tipo de problemas, tratando de vivir su vida normal mientras lidia con vampiros y licántropos e intenta contactar con un asesino atrapado en un mundo paralelo.
1. Chapter 1

No esperemos nada de esta historia, ¿vale? Este fic cuenta cómo funcionaría la historia de Bonnie a lo largo de la serie si añadimos a Kai por el camino. No sé si llegaré hasta la sexta temporada, ni mucho menos al final de la serie. Así que no sé, igual escribo dos-tres capítulos y me quedo sin inspiración. Tengo ideas, pero no las he desarrollado de verdad, así que quién sabe lo que pasará.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 1,185**.

* * *

**CONEXIÓN: 1994**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Hacía un día precioso.

Aquello era en lo que pensaba Bonnie Bennett mientras que se acercaba a casa de su abuela. Estaba de muy buen humor, y canturreaba mientras que subía las escaleras del porche, sintiéndose ya como en casa, pues la vivienda en la que vivía con su padre siempre se había sentido muy vacía por las continuas ausencias de él, así como por la falta de su madre. Así que, al igual que consideraba a su abuela su familiar más cercano, también consideraba aquella casa su verdadero hogar.

Tras rebuscar en su bolso por las llaves, se volvió un instante a contemplar el cielo despejado y el resplandeciente sol antes de abrir la puerta y entrar, oliendo ya desde la entrada la tarta que su abuela seguramente estaba cocinando en aquel momento, para que estuviera lista para ambas después de la cena.

−¡Buenos días, abuela!

Sheila no contestó, pero Bonnie no se preocupó. Era bastante probable que su abuela se hubiera distraído con la cocina, como le solía pasar a menudo cuando estaba muy centrada en hacer algo en concreto. Rudy, el padre de Bonnie, siempre había dicho que la comida de Sheila era la mejor de Mystic Falls precisamente por eso, porque le dedicaba el cien por cien de su concentración. Bonnie siempre había estado de acuerdo con aquello, y estaba plenamente convencida de que aquel era precisamente el motivo por el que ella era tan mala cocinera, porque era incapaz de centrarse en una sola cosa, pues su mente siempre estaba en mil sitios a la vez.

La joven dejó su mochila al lado del sofá, y se acercó a la cocina. Como había imaginado, Sheila se encontraba ahí; sin embargo, no cocinaba, sino que estaba sentada frente a la mesa, revisando varios libros antiguos hacia los que Bonnie se sintió repentina y extrañamente atraída. Al ver a su nieta, Sheila cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se levantó de la silla, dándole un gran abrazo.

−¿Cómo estás, Bonnie?

−Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

−Estaba… −Sheila se giró y comenzó a recoger los libros; no parecía muy dispuesta a contarle a su nieta lo que había estado haciendo−. Estaba investigando. Ya sabes, para el trabajo.

−Pensaba que ya sabes qué decir en tus clases, abuela −comentó Bonnie con una sonrisa, y Sheila contestó con una casi idéntica a la suya. Hasta ahí llegaba el parecido entre las dos, al menos en el aspecto físico.

Sheila puso todos los libros en una de todas las estanterías que había en su casa. Tanto ella como su nieta adoraban leer, por lo que las casas de ambas estaban llenas de estanterías que a su vez estaban casi combadas por el peso de los libros que las llenaban.

−Estaba investigando sobre otro aquelarre de brujas.

−Abuela, ¿ya estás con lo de las brujas otra vez?

−Bonnie, Bonnie. ¿De verdad te resulta tan difícil creerlo? Tú misma me has contado que has adivinado cosas, y tenido presentimientos que luego se han hecho realidad.

−Sí, pero eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. No significa que ahora vaya a viajar en escoba.

−Desde luego que no.

Sheila caminó hasta la cocina y se giró hacia su nieta, poniendo ambas manos sobre la encimera. Con una sonrisa casi pícara, hizo un gesto con la mano, y Bonnie observó cómo una manzana echaba a volar… hacia ella.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, la chica levantó ambas manos con intención de minimizar el impacto de la manzana que viajaba a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza. Sin embargo, antes de que la manzana golpeara su cara se detuvo en el aire y cayó a sus pies. Decir que Bonnie se había quedado boquiabierta sería quedarse corto.

−Eso es…

−Magia, Bonnie. Es verdad. Todo lo que te he contado es verdad. Eres bruja.

Bonnie dio un paso atrás. Y otro, y otro más, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. No sabía qué sentía en aquel momento. Sabía que estaba sorprendida, y asustada. Pero también notaba otra emoción, una más nueva, y que sobrepasaba a las otras dos. Tal vez… ¿euforia?

A la chica le costó varios minutos que su mente volviera a la tierra, y para cuando lo hizo, se sentía llena de dudas y preguntas, y con muchas ganas de seguir practicando magia.

−¿Me enseñas más cosas?

Sheila sonrió.

* * *

Tres días después, Bonnie ya se sentía mucho más cómoda con sus recién descubiertos poderes. Había aprendido a hacer bastantes cosas, que aunque pequeñas, la hacían sentir como una superheroína de cómic. Se sentía poderosa, y el hecho de saber que solo conocía una mísera parte de todo lo que podía hacer la hacía sentirse eufórica y emocionada constantemente.

Pasaba todas las tardes con su abuela, hasta tal punto que Elena y Caroline habían empezado a preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien. Bonnie no les había dicho nada más acerca de las brujas, pero sabía que querría hacerlo en algún momento. Su abuela no le había dicho que no pudiera hacerlo, pero a Bonnie le daba miedo preguntar, temerosa de su respuesta. Si le decía que tendría que llevarse aquel secreto a la tumba, probablemente su relación con las chicas cambiaría para siempre, pues se sentía incapaz de verlas todos los días y de hablar con ellas a todas horas sin contarles nada sobre sus nuevos poderes.

−Abuela, al final no me contaste qué estuviste investigando el otro día.

−Te dije que era otro aquelarre de brujas −Sheila recogía los platos limpios mientras hablaba, y Bonnie se apresuró a ayudarla−. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

−Porque parecías muy interesada. Preocupada, incluso. Y si necesitas ayuda con algo, yo estoy aquí.

Sheila se giró hacia su nieta y tomó una de sus manos.

−Lo sé, Bonnie. Soy totalmente consciente. No te quería contar nada porque son un aquelarre que no me ha traído más que problemas. Aunque supongo que en cierto modo me lo busqué yo.

−¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasó con ese aquelarre?

−Ayudé a exiliar a uno de sus miembros. Era un asesino, pero aun así nunca me he sentido bien después de lo que hice.

−Pero ahora no se puede hacer nada, ¿no? Si ese miembro es un asesino, está bien donde sea que esté exiliado. Y tú no deberías meterte en problemas por un criminal.

−No era más que un crío, Bonnie. Tenía veintidós años.

−¿Y quién era?

Sheila se detuvo. Parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, desde luego recordando a aquel chico. Bonnie entendía que su abuela se sintiera incómoda habiendo ayudado a exiliar a un chico poco mayor que ella, pero si era un asesino, se lo merecía. Si aquel otro aquelarre se parecía siquiera un poco a lo que su abuela le había contado sobre las Bennett, las brujas eran buenas personas, y era su deber luchar contra el mal, ya fueran los vampiros o los brujos que habían olvidado su deber.

Cuando finalmente Sheila levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su nieta, a esta casi se le había olvidad qué le había preguntado.

−Su nombre era Malachai Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 2,731**.

* * *

**CONEXIÓN: 1994**

**CAPÍTULO II**

_1990, Portland_

Kai Parker escuchó a su padre llamarlo desde su despacho, pero lo ignoró y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía entre manos. Su hermana Josette se lo había regalado por Navidad, y aunque normalmente Kai no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a la lectura, por su hermana favorita haría una excepción. Así que llevaba los dos últimos días sumergido en aquella novela, y debía admitir que la estaba disfrutando bastante. Era novela negra, así que el chico no tenía que aguantar el romance o las amistades que aparecían en la mayoría de géneros literarios, y que a él le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.

−¡Malachai! −el grito de su padre sonó con más fuerza, y Kai puso los ojos en blanco. Al final tendría que bajar, y si tardaba mucho, su padre sería mucho más insoportable−. Baja a mi despacho ahora mismo.

_Despacho_, pensó Kai. Como si fuera una oficina en vez de la casa en la que se había criado y en la que estaba criando a sus hijos. Dejando el libro abierto boca abajo en la cama, se levantó y bajó hasta el piso de abajo de su perfecta casa en medio del campo con la valla de madera blanca. Siempre había odiado aquella casa, sobre todo por los recuerdos que tenía de la mayoría de las habitaciones; su padre se había asegurado desde que Kai era muy pequeño de que la memoria de su hijo mayor estuviera llena de malos y duros recuerdos.

Entró sin llamar, y se sentó frente al escritorio tras el cual su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Puso los pies sobre la mesa y observó a su padre, que miraba por la ventana hacia una muy embarazada Claudia Parker, la madre de Kai. Uno hubiera esperado que la mirada que un hombre le dedicara a su esposa embarazada fuera una de amor y cariño, pero en cambio Joshua Parker le dirigía una mirada calculadora y fría, como si tanto ella como los bebés que criaba en su vientre no fueran más que parte de su plan.

Porque lo eran. Ni su madre ni sus hermanos lo veían, pero para Kai estaba tan claro como el agua. Joshua nunca había querido que su hijo mayor fuera su verdadero heredero, por lo que había seguido inseminando a su esposa hasta que le había salido el "embarazo deseado". Gemelos, al igual que Kai y Josette, al igual que Joshua y su hermano Thomas. Los únicos que podían llegar a convertirse en sus herederos, en líderes de su aquelarre.

−Baja los pies de la mesa −dijo Joshua sin girarse. Kai lo ignoró−. Mañana te vas de viaje, Malachai.

−¿A dónde? ¿Nueva York? ¿Londres? ¿París? −Kai se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando, y su mirada se iluminó como si se le hubiera iluminado una bombilla−. ¿Tokio? Me encantaría ir a Tokio.

−Mystic Falls, Virgina. Vas a ir a visitar a una amiga mía, Sheila Bennett.

−Bennett. Una bruja. Vale.

Kai se levantó y se marchó de la habitación. Sonreía, sabiendo que su padre estaría rabiando porque a él no le hubiera importado marcharse; desde luego esperaba enfadarlo con aquella decisión, por lo tanto, Kai no le daría el gusto.

Y no porque no quisiera hacerlo. No le apetecía nada dejar aquella casa en aquel momento, con los nuevos gemelos a punto de nacer, y no quería abandonar a Josette. Bueno, no quería que ella lo abandonara a él. Al fin y al cabo, era la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

Había casi terminado de hacer la maleta cuando Josette entró a su habitación sin llamar, como hacía siempre. Kai ni siquiera se giró hacia su gemela, pero pudo adivinar el momento exacto en que la joven frunció el ceño, confusa al ver las pocas pertenencias de Kai dentro de la maleta.

−¿A dónde vas?

−Papá me ha echado de casa −Kai se giró y dirigió a su hermana una gran sonrisa−. Por fin.

−Hablo en serio, Kai.

−Me voy a Virginia, a pasar un tiempo con una bruja.

El ceño de Josette se arrugó todavía más. Ambos sabían que su padre tenía algún motivo para mandar a Kai fuera de la casa durante un tiempo. Pero no se les ocurría por qué. Suponían que tendría que ver con la fusión, porque era demasiado temprano; además, Joshua debía saber que, si le contaba algo a Josette que pudiera darle una ventaja durante el ritual, ella se lo contaría a su gemelo en cuanto pudiera.

−¿Por cuánto tiempo?

−Ni idea. Hasta que la bruja se canse de mí, supongo −Josette se acercó a su hermano y le dio un abrazo. Kai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras reía−. No te pongas tan dramática, hermanita. Volveré.

−Más te vale. Si no lo haces, ¿cómo se supone que voy a convertirme en la próxima líder del aquelarre Geminis?

−Eso está por verse. No cantes victoria todavía −Kai se separó de su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente−. En serio, Jo, estaré bien. Y tú también. Aprende mucho y chívamelo todo después.

−¿No es lo que hago siempre?

Ambos se rieron, pero sabían que la chica tenía razón. Joshua nunca se había esforzado por enseñarle a su hijo mayor nada sobre magia, por lo que todo lo que Kai sabía lo había aprendido por su cuenta o gracias a Josette. Ni siquiera su madre había hecho nada por él, tal vez enseñarle que no tenía que usar la magia a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo dejaban solo cuando era pequeño, era nunca, porque no se fiaban de él para hacer ningún hechizo.

Una hora después, un taxi paró frente a la casa de la familia Parker, y todos los hermanos de Kai salieron a despedirse de él, junto a su madre. Claudia dio un suave abrazo a su hijo, al que casi no podía ni rodear con los brazos dada su enorme barriga embarazada de ocho meses. Los hermanos pequeños de Kai apenas le dirigieron un par de palabras, pero Josette se entretuvo más con él, abrazándolo hasta que Joshua les gritó desde dentro que como tardaran más iba a tener que pagar el taxi el propio Kai. Así que se separaron, y Kai entró al coche, sin saber lo que le esperaba en aquel pequeño pueblo de Virginia.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Presente_

−Malachai llegó a mi casa siendo un muchacho joven y asustado. Él pensaba que no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le aterrorizaba el comportamiento de su padre.

Bonnie escuchaba atentamente lo que su abuela le contaba. Estaba sentada en su lugar favorito en el mundo entero: el sillón frente a la chimenea que, según le contaba su abuela, había sido el lugar predilecto de su abuelo. A la chica le gustaba porque tenía el tamaño perfecto para recoger las piernas, y además era tan cómodo y suave como una nube. Bonnie llevaba utilizando aquel sillón como su base de operaciones desde que ni sabía lo que significaba la expresión "base de operaciones".

Sheila le había contado cosas sobre el chico, el asesino al que había ayudado a desterrar. Le había contado que era un brujo sin magia propia pero capaz de coger la de los demás. También le había hablado sobre el aquelarre Geminis, y sobre su tradición para designar sus nuevos líderes: una ceremonia llamada Fusión mediante la cual un gemelo absorbía los poderes del otro, matándolo en el proceso. Así, el líder era el brujo más poderoso del aquelarre. Kai debía ser uno de los gemelos que lucharía por ser el líder del aquelarre, pero su padre nunca había aprobado esa posibilidad.

Por eso lo había enviado con Sheila. Joshua quería enseñarle a la bruja que su hijo no era apto, que era un joven desequilibrado que no podía hacerse con el control de un aquelarre tan importante como el Geminis. Quería convencerle de que lo ayudara en lo que planeaba hacer desde hacía ya años. La primera vez que Joshua se había puesto en contacto con Sheila, Kai solo tenía diez años. Pero para cuando al fin la bruja Bennett permitió que Kai pasara unos días con ella en Mystic Falls el muchacho ya tenía dieciocho. _Ocho años durante los cuales Joshua quiso convencerme de la terrible persona que era su hijo_, había dicho Sheila.

−Kai estaba roto, llevaba sufriendo bajo las órdenes de su padre durante toda su vida, y solo su hermana gemela lo había apoyado y querido en una casa llena de gente. Cuando llegó aquí era un chico que utilizaba la ironía y las bromas para tapar la persona que era de verdad. Creo que para cuando volvió a casa había logrado ver quién era en realidad. Pero la última vez que lo vi volvía a ser aquel chico que se presentó en esta casa hacía años.

−¿Me estás intentando decir que mató a sus hermanos por culpa de su padre?

−No, Bonnie. Te estoy intentando decir que Kai no fue siempre un asesino. Su padre, y en menor medida su madre, se encargaron de manipularlo hasta que algo en él se rompió.

Bonnie reflexionó sobre aquello. No le gustaba Kai, a pesar de que su abuela estuviera intentando venderle que no era tan malo como lo había pintado al principio. Había matado a sus hermanos, y no se sentía capaz de dejar pasar eso siquiera por unos minutos para escuchar el resto de la historia que le estaba intentando contar su abuela. Sin embargo, quería hacer el esfuerzo por ella. Bueno, por ella y porque, en el fondo, la posibilidad de aprender más sobre la magia y sobre otros brujos le encantaba.

−Siento la interrupción −dijo la chica, y su abuela sonrió.

−Kai pasó aquí tres semanas a los dieciocho, otras tres a los veinte y dos más a los veintidós. Por lo que me dijo, aquellas semanas que pasó aquí fueron las más normales de su vida. Y le creo, Bonnie.

−¿A qué te refieres con normales?

−Me refiero a que hizo lo que se supone que hace un chico de su edad. Disfrutar de las cosas normales, como la comida, la música, los deportes y la gente.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 1990_

−¡Kai, vámonos!

El joven no se percató de las palabras de Sheila, y siguió viendo el desfile del Día de los Fundadores. Sheila no quería estropear el día del chico, que estaba disfrutando del día como un niño pequeño, pero tenían que marcharse si querían llegar a tiempo a la comida en el Grill. Como tardaran mucho acabarían quedándose sin sitio, y la bruja era consciente de que Kai se arrepentiría si no disfrutaba de aquel tremendo banquete gratis. Así que lo agarró del brazo, y tuvo que arrastrarlo literalmente hasta el Mystic Grill.

Qualquiera diría que aquel era el único restaurante en todo el pueblo. No lo era, pero el Grill siempre había sido el lugar de encuentro para los ciudadanos de todas las edades en Mystic Falls. Por eso, siempre que había algún evento importante en el pueblo (lo cual sucedía demasiado a menudo), el no muy grande local se llenaba siempre.

Así que tenían que correr. Llegaron cuando el local se estaba empezando a llenar ya, y consiguieron la última de las mesas disponibles dentro del Grill. Cualquier otro día, sentarse y comer en las mesas de fuera hubiera sido la mejor opción para Sheila, pero el Día de los Fundadores siempre había algún concierto en el Grill ,por lo que siempre se esforzaba por encontrar una mesa dentro. Kai siempre solía preferir estar dentro, porque así siempre estaba "cerca de la comida". A Sheila siempre le sorprendía la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir el chico, y todo sin engordar un solo gramo. Tenía que ser brujería.

Tardaron bastante en pedir, pero que la camarera tardara en tomarles el pedido le vino bien a Kai, pues era muy indeciso cuando tenía opciones de comida delante. Si Sheila se lo permitiera, pediría uno de cada plato disponible, y probaría todos. Y dejaría a la mujer en la ruina. Así que el chico hacía un gran esfuerzo cada vez que salían a comer fuera, y pedía solo un plato y robaba parte de lo que tuviera ella.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, Sheila preguntó al chico sobre su infancia. Aquel era el tema que más interesaba a la bruja, porque Kai no tenía mucho que contar sobre ella. Hasta el momento, le había contado solo que pasaba casi todo el tiempo con su gemela Josette, y que lo que más le gustaba era leer. Pero no leía ficción, sino todo tipo de libros que le ayudaran a aprender sobre diversos temas, desde astrofísica a cocina, pasando por historia y por moda. A sus dieciocho años, Kai sabía más que Sheila, que podía casi (y sin el casi, muy a su pesar) ser su abuela.

−No hay mucho que contar, Sheila. No mucho más de la que ya te he contado.

−¿No tenías amigos?

−Había gente que me caía mejor que otra. Había una chica, sobre todo, en la escuela primaria, con la que siempre jugaba. Luego fuimos a institutos distintos, así que esa relación murió.

−Así que tu hermana era tu única amiga de verdad.

−Y lo sigue siendo −Kai sonrió, y Sheila no pudo más que corresponder con otra sonrisa; cuando Kai hablaba de su gemela, su mirada se iluminaba, y su felicidad era contagiosa−. Calidad sobre cantidad. ¿Se me entiende?

−Creo que sí.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Presente_

−Durante aquel primer viaje Kai no me contó nada sobre cómo lo trataba su padre. Sobre las cosas terribles que le hacía.

Sheila tenía la mirada perdida, y Bonnie podía ver que estaba sufriendo al recordar lo que Kai le contó en su día. La chica sabía que, si no insistía, la conversación terminaría en aquel momento, pues Sheila tendía a terminar las conversaciones cuando el control que siempre tenía sobre sus emociones amenazaba con romperse. Así que se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentada su abuela. Tomó una de sus manos con suavidad.

−¿Como qué?

−La niña que te he comentado. La amiga de Kai cuando eran pequeños. Josette, la gemela de Kai, sí que fue al mismo instituto que ella. El único de toda la familia Parker que fue a otro instituto fue él. Lo alejó de toda la familiaridad que el chico sentía, de las dos únicas amigas que tenía. Lo dejó solo.

−Me esperaba peor −comentó Bonnie. Desde luego, alejar a un niño de las dos únicas amistades que tenía era horrible, pero tal y como había hablado su abuela, se esperaba… más.

−Es que hay cosas mucho peores, Bonnie. Pero le costó mucho hablarme de aquello. Sobre todo porque Joshua le hizo creer que todo lo que le hacía era por su bien. Para sacar el brujo que había en él. Le hizo daño, diciéndole que con ello le sacaría la magia que tenía dentro. Pero era todo mentira.

−Daño… ¿te refieres a daño físico?

−Desde luego. Y daño psicológico, mucho peor de lo que ya te he contado. Kai nunca tuvo ningún problema para hacer magia. Simplemente le faltaba la magia propia. Pero cuando tenía la magia que le prestaba su hermana, o la que le prestaba yo de vez en cuando, era muy bueno. Un prodigio.

Bonnie se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que le había contado Sheila. Después de contarle tanto sobre Kai, la chica sentía que ya no lo odiaba tanto. Seguía encontrando repugnante que matara a sus hermanos, pero presentía que la historia no era tan simple como lo que le había contado hasta el momento su abuela. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender a qué venía todo aquello. ¿Por qué había ahora? ¿Qué había provocado que Sheila pensara en Kai?

−Hay algo que no entiendo −comentó la chica, y su abuela la miró, esperando la pregunta. En el fondo, ya se temía cuál iba a ser, pero temía todavía más la respuesta que le iba a dar, pues no sabía cómo se iba a tomar su nieta su idea−. ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? No me has hablado de Kai ni del aquelarre Geminis hasta ahora.

Sheila tardó en responder.

−Quiero traerlo de vuelta, Bonnie.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

**#PALABRAS: 2,176**.

* * *

**CONEXIÓN: 1994**

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Mystic Falls, Presente_

−¡Tierra llamando a Bonnie!

Bonnie se sobresaltó cuando Caroline Forbes le dio una palmada en el brazo. Se giró hacia una de sus mejores amigas, y vio que esta la miraba conteniendo la risa. Debía tener una apariencia ridícula, con la mirada perdida, la manicura a medio hacer y con maquillaje solo en la parte superior de la cara. Y todo porque Caroline quería que Bonnie fuera con ellas a la fiesta de los Fundadores, a pesar de que Bonnie no fuera miembro de una de las familias fundadoras. Pero decirle no a Caroline era más difícil de lo que parecía, por lo que ahora las dos estaban junto a su otra mejor amiga, Elena Gilbert, preparándose en la casa de la organizadora del plan.

−Lo siento, estoy muy distraída. ¿Qué decías?

−Decía que deberías invitar a alguien. Elena va con Stefan, y yo voy con Damon. Y sé que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesita a un hombre a su lado −continuó la rubia antes de dar tiempo a que Bonnie respondiera−, pero yo quiero verte con alguien por una vez.

−Por lo visto, dadas vuestras últimas conquistas, falta un Salvatore más en este pueblo.

−Si quieres le pregunto a Damon −la expresión de Caroline se iluminó. Bonnie frunció el ceño.

−Caroline, era una broma. No tengo ningún interés en los Salvatore. Además, yo tendré que marcharme pronto. Mi abuela necesita mi ayuda mañana temprano para organizar su mudanza de vuelta a Whitmore.

Aquello era mentira solo en parte. Sheila le había pedido que la acompañara a Whitmore, pero no para ayudarla con la mudanza, sino para seguir investigando sobre los mundos prisión. Bonnie no quería ir; sacar a Kai de aquel lugar no era algo que le apeteciera demasiado, pero su abuela se lo había pedido. Y si ella estaba convencida de sacar a aquel asesino de su prisión tras haber sido ella misma la que lo había encerrado, ¿quién era Bonnie para negárselo?

Incluso si quisiera, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su abuela. Era una bruja novata, y lo poco que sabía lo había aprendido de Sheila. No tenía poder, ni control. Si intentara detener los esfuerzos de su abuela, ella probablemente sería capaz de castigarla mágicamente en su habitación. O sin magia. Cuando era pequeña, no le hacía falta más que su semblante serio y un par de palabras para que Bonnie se sintiera merecedora de los castigos que le imponía su abuela.

−Da igual que tengas que marcharte pronto –la voz de Caroline la trajo de vuelta al presente−. Yo quiero que te lo pases bien. Y sé que ni Stefan ni Damon te caen bien.

−Care tiene razón –intervino por primera vez Elena−. Te diría que fueras con Jeremy, pero tal y como están las cosas últimamente entre nosotros no sé si es la mejor idea.

−¿Qué le pasa?

−Mi padre le dijo que le daría un antiguo reloj de la familia, por ser el primer hijo varón. Así que no le gusta mucho que se lo vaya a prestar a la Señora Lockwood para la fiesta de esta noche. Sinceramente, ni creo que vaya.

−¿Podemos volver a lo que de verdad importa? –Caroline cogió el rizador de pelo y prácticamente se lo lanzó a Bonnie−. Tenemos que buscarte una cita, y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Bonnie cruzó una mirada con Elena y ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco. Bonnie no iría sola a la fiesta, independientemente de lo que ella insistiera. Luchar contra Caroline era difícil, pero luchar contra su versión celestina era misión imposible.

* * *

Al final, el afortunado fue Kyle Graham, un compañero de clase de las chicas que, siguiendo las indicaciones que Bonnie le dio a Caroline, por lo menos no era un Tyler Lockwood. No hizo ningún comentario salido de tono, ni la toqueteó o nada por el estilo. Claro que Bonnie lo evitó todo lo que pudo durante toda la fiesta.

Estaba más centrada en otras cosas. Durante los últimos días su abuela le había estado enseñando pequeños hechizos, chorradas, en realidad. Pero le había pedido que practicara. Y eso era lo que Bonnie quería hacer. Primero le enseñó a dominar el fuego. En muy pequeña medida, claro. Le enseñó a encender y apagar velas con la mente. La primera vez que Bonnie lo logró se emocionó, a pesar de saber que no tenía mucho mérito hacer aquello. Durante aquellos días su abuela le había enseñado también lo que ella era capaz de hacer, y no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Por eso tenía que practicar, ¿y qué mejor lugar para encender velas que la mansión Lockwood? Carol Lockwood había llenado todos los salones de la casa de velas, y Bonnie se pasó toda la noche concentrada en el fuego, sintiendo la conexión que existía entre ella y el primero de los elementos que iba a trabajar. Pero se aburría. Como ya lo habían esperado las tres, Elena y Caroline llevaban toda la noche pegadas a sus respectivos Salvatore, y no había nadie en aquella fiesta con la que Bonnie se llevara bien de verdad. Si al menos estuviera Matt…

−Bonnie, querida –Carol Lockwood se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo con suavidad, a modo de saludo. La joven esbozó una sonrisa falsa−. ¿Has visto a Elena? Llevo buscándola un rato ya.

−Hace rato que no la veo, lo siento. Tal vez esté fuera, bailando.

−Gracias. Si la ves, ¿le dirás que la estoy buscando?

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquella sala. Subió las impresionantes escaleras de la mansión. Arriba estaba la exposición de todos los objetos que pertenecían a las familias Fundadoras desde que se fundó el pueblo. A decir verdad, a lo largo de los años Bonnie ya había visto todas aquellas pequeñas reliquias, pero seguro que ahí arriba encontraba mayor entretenimiento que rodeada de todos los invitados relucientes y con sonrisas falsas.

No se equivocaba. En cuanto estuvo en una de las salas en las que se exponían las pertenencias tuvo una corazonada. Un presentimiento, la sensación de que ahí había algo que le pertenecía. Se dirigió a una caja de madera que no era siquiera parte de la exposición, y supo al instante que había un compartimento secreto. Lo abrió.

Dentro había un colgante. Una piedra de color ámbar rodeada por una estructura de hierro. Era feo. Pero había algo en él que la llamaba. Escuchando voces fuera de la habitación, Bonnie dejó la caja perfectamente cerrada donde la había encontrado y se marchó de la sala, bajando las escaleras y saliendo de la mansión. De camino, sacó el teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Elena: _Me voy ya de la fiesta. Mañana hablamos. XOXO Bon_. Decidió mandárselo a la morena porque era consciente de que Caroline insistiría en que se quedara, y Bonnie sabía que tenía que marcharse. Tenía que ver a su abuela.

* * *

Llegó a casa de su abuela casi a medianoche. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en llegar? Recordaba el momento en el que le había enviado el mensaje a Elena. Eran alrededor de las diez y media. Llegar hasta casa de su abuela andando le debería haber llevado una media hora. Así que había cerca de una hora en la memoria de Bonnie que estaba totalmente vacía. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba preocupada.

Llamó al timbre. Se le había olvidado coger las llaves antes de ir a casa de Caroline a prepararse, pero como pretendía volver temprano no se había preocupado. Sin embargo, ahora su abuela estaría dormida, y no se alegraría mucho al ver a Bonnie sola por la calle sin llaves de casa a esas horas.

La hora de las brujas. Sheila le había hablado sobre cómo sus poderes se verían afectados por la luna. Sobre todo por las fases lunares, pero también por su posición. Así, a las doce de la noche, el poder de Bonnie sería mayor. Ahora que sabía eso, solo le faltaba saber qué hacer con ese poder.

Su abuela abrió la puerta con una expresión preocupada. Bonnie esperaba que su abuela le riñera, que la castigara incluso, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca. Pero lo que hizo Sheila fue acercarse a su nieta y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

−¿Dónde estabas, niña? Te he llamado y no contestabas.

−No sé qué me ha pasado –Bonnie ni siquiera se paró a pensar en si contarle a su abuela lo que había pasado era la mejor idea−. Recuerdo haberme marchado de la fiesta a las diez y media. Tenía algo que contarte. Algo que enseñarte…

Bonnie rebuscó en su bolso, y sacó el colgante, mostrándoselo a Sheila. La anciana abrió mucho los ojos al verlo, y de un tirón obligó a su nieta a que entrara a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Empujó a su nieta hacia el salón y ella continuó caminando.

−Siéntate y tranquilízate. No pasa nada. Enseguida vuelvo.

Bonnie hizo caso de las palabras de su abuela. Observó el colgante con detenimiento. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, esa misma atracción hacia la piedra. La acarició con el pulgar, y a duras penas resistió las ganas de colocárselo alrededor del cuello. Por suerte, el regreso de su abuela logró sacarla de su ensoñación.

Sheila se sentó frente a ella. Traía consigo un pequeño libro con tapas de cuero, que abrió en una página que estaba previamente marcada. Se lo mostró a Bonnie, señalando una imagen. La imagen de una mujer joven, claramente una bruja, una bruja Bennett. Pero lo más llamativo de la imagen, al menos en ese momento, era el colgante que llevaba la bruja alrededor del cuello. Era el mismo colgante que Bonnie tenía en su mano.

Así que no se había equivocado. Había algo en aquel colgante, algo mágico. Bonnie había sentido que la estaba llamando, y por lo visto no se había equivocado. Estaba bien. Si no, habría sido difícil para chica tener que devolverlo y admitir que lo había "tomado prestado". La chica examinó la imagen con más tranquilidad. A pesar de estar en blanco y negro, se notaba un cierto brillo alrededor de la piedra. Resplandecía. Sí, era claramente mágico.

−¿Qué significa esto?

−Esta piedra perteneció a tu antecesora, Emily Bennett. Fue una bruja muy poderosa, pero que trató con gente que supo aprovecharse de ella. Este amuleto… Este amuleto ahora te pertenece, Bonnie. Te ha llamado, y tú has acudido a él. Es tuyo. Quiero que lo lleves siempre.

−Pero…

−Nada de peros, niña –Sheila se incorporó; para ella, no había discusión respecto a este tema−. Si el amuleto ha llegado a ti es por una de dos: o el amuleto te necesita a ti, o tú necesitas el amuleto.

−Abuela –la anciana casi se había marchado ya, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su nieta−. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kai, ¿verdad?

−Por supuesto que no. Mis planes para traerlo de vuelta no son lo único sobrenatural que se acerca, Bonnie. Vienen tiempos oscuros.

−¿Y qué pasa con mi pérdida de memoria?

−Los amuletos tienen mucho poder –Sheila volvió junto a su nieta. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta, pero Bonnie estaba aterrorizada por tener esa laguna en su memoria−. Es de lo más normal que te esté afectando. Por ahora no te preocupes y descansa. Mañana investigaremos lo que está pasando.

−Vale. Hasta mañana, abuela.

−Hasta mañana, niña.

Horas después, Bonnie seguía dando vueltas en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. En su cuello, el amuleto brillaba.

* * *

El golpe sonó en toda la sala, y el cadáver cayó al suelo con un segundo golpe sordo. No había nadie para verlo. Las muertes en un mundo prisión siempre pasaban desapercibidas para el resto de las personas. Eso era lo que más rabia le daba a Malachai Parker. Cuando despertara, unas horas después, pensaría en cómo habían logrado su cabeza y su cuerpo unirse, y en cómo le dolían los músculos agarrotados. Y luego, cuando ya se encontrara como nuevo, pensaría en cómo le hubiera gustado que sus hermanos hubieran visto la cuchilla de la guillotina cayendo sobre su cuello. No era la primera vez que utilizaba la guillotina para matarse pero, después de quince años encerrado en el mundo prisión, se le habían agotado las opciones de suicidio.

Morir en el mundo prisión no era… morir. Porque Kai no moría del todo. Seguía siendo consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo menos en parte. El problema era que a su alrededor nunca pasaba nada. Porque estaba solo. Totalmente solo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, mientras observaba su cuerpo decapitado como si fuera totalmente ajeno a él, sintió algo. Como si le estuvieran llamando. Como si alguien intentara contactar con él, con su cuerpo.

Kai luchó, contra la muerte, contra aquella sensación fantasmal que tenía cada vez que moría. Pero fue en vano. Minutos después, dejó de sentir aquella llamada. Se había quedado solo. Otra vez.


End file.
